User blog:Holly Talon/Holly Talon And Tarro Blood's Romance
Note: Anyone caught laughing and/or being cynical about this page will get into big trouble. And, yes, that was a very pointed remark, aimed at certain individuals who know who they are so I will mention no names. Chapter One: The First Meeting Holly Talon closed her eyes briefly. "Be quiet. I've tried being paitent with you, but it just doesn't work." she snapped at her body guard/security chief, Ka'rta Kryze. "Sorry boss." Ka'rta still sounded very much like she was laughing to Holly. Holly made a low growling noise. Ka'rta decided it would be wiser - and safer - if she was quiet. There really was no wonder Holly was angry. They had just crash landed, and they did just happen to be lost. The only thing they knew about their whereabouts was that they were on Ryloth. Holly's blue and gold dress was ripped and muddy, her golden-blonde hair was messy and coming out of her elaborate hairstyle. "Look!" Ka'rta called suddenly, pointing at something on the horizon "there's a camp of some sort up there!" "Well lets head up there then!" Holly snapped. Remind me not to talk to her for a while, Ka'rta thought to her self, she's like an angry rancor right now. Up on the hill, Tarro Blood, a male Mandalorian, was sitting, watching the fire burn. Then a movement caught his eye. Coming up the hill towards him was a small group of people. Three of the females looked fairly similar, with pale skin and blonde hair (he was too far away to see that all three of them had blue eyes), but Tarro's eyes were instantly drawn to the oldest of the women, who's beautiful face was clouded with anger, she was wearing a torn dress, her golden hair was a mess, and Tarro noticed a cut on her snowflake pale left cheek. As she came closer, he noticed her eyes. They were blue, but a more beautiful blue than he had ever seen before. Her eyes were full of anger, pride and pain. Then recognised her. Of course he recognised her. How could he not? Almost everyone knew about Holly Talon. She was Mandalorian, no, a half-mandalorian, he corrected himself, she was a bounty hunter, part of the Felucian Royal family, distantly related to the Queen of Ryloth, she was also force sensitive, and she was the leader of an influential political group, The Alliance For Peace, which he strongly supported. Tarro glanced at the other members of the group heading towards him. The other two blonde women were considerably younger than Holly, one of them by perhaps ten years, and the other one looked as if she was about twelve. The older one had her long blonde hair loose, and was wearing some sort of black cloak. The younger one was wearing armour, and looked as if she wanted to hurt someone. There was also a girl with flame coloured hair, who looked about the same age as the youngest blonde. There was a Twi'lek, bright pink in colour, limping along behind them. The two male members of the group, one of which Tarro recognised as Holly's boyfriend Avaro, and the other one was dressed in the manner of one of Holly's guards, were pointedly ignoring each other. As the group slowly climbed the hill, Holly tried not to listen to the argument going on behind her. As usual, Ka'rta and Mesh'la were having what they termed as a political debate. Which, to anyone else, was a full-on screaming match. To her credit, Satine had tried to shut them up, several times, but even a swift ding round the ears didn't stop them for more than twenty seconds. Tarro wanted to go over to them, and greet them, but somehow, he was unable to move. As the group reached him, the ginger haired girl spoke to him, and it was clear straight away that she was a practised public speaker "Excuse me sir, but do you perhaps know where we could get a shuttle away from here?" she asked. Tarro took a shaky breath, knowing that he had to reply, but unsure if he could actually manage to speak. "I....uh....yes, I know." he managed, standing up and walking across to them "My name is Tarro Blood, it is a honour to meet you, Lady Talon." he addressed his words directly to Holly. What he didn't notice was the two youngest members of the group, Ka'rta and Mesh'la Kryze, trading matching smirks behind Holly's back. "You must have something to eat before you head to the nearest settlement." Tarro added, guesturing towards the meat roasting over his fire. "You are too kind, I am afraid we cannot accept your offer. We need to be on Felucia by this evening." "You won't make it anyway. Please, stay awhile. You must need a rest and food now." Holly stared at Tarro as he spoke. She nodded. "You are right. I am sorry, I am in a dreadful mood. My shuttle was shot down over the forest, and I am supposed to be attending a meeting with the Felucian government." Tarro nodded slightly, fighting the urge to wrap his arms around Holly. "While I think about it, I'll introduce the alliance members here." she smiled "This is Satine Starhunter, my handmaiden" Holly pointed to the older blonde woman "Ka'rta Kryze, my bodyguard" here the pointed to the youngest blonde "her twin sister, Mesh'la Kryze, Alliance Senator" she pointed to the ginger haired girl "Jasmine Starhunter-Kryze" here Holly pointed to the limping Twi'lek "my other bodyguard, Rann. And my boyfriend, Avaro." Holly added pointing finally to her male bodyguard, and resting her head on Avaro's shoulder. Jealously swirled in Tarro. He wondered briefly if Avaro knew how lucky he was. When Avaro shrugged Holly off him, Tarro guessed that he didn't know. Any man lucky enough to be dating Holly ought to take any possible opportunity to get close to her, she was amazing. Over lunch, Tarro noticed the way Avaro flirted with both Jasmine and Satine. He also noticed the way Holly was pretending not to notice her boyfriend flirting with her friends. His heart ached with pity for Holly, going through all this stress the way she was, and his desire to lean over and wrap his arms around her slender little body. Holly sighed quietly. What a day this was! First she was shot down, and now Avaro was paying her no attention what so ever! Tarro seemed quite nice though, she thought, desperate for something other than Avaro to think about. He seemed sweet and caring. I've heard of him, she thought suddenly. I've heard his name somewhere before. And not quite knowing how and why I've heard of him, or even what I know about him, is almost certainly going to drive me insane until I remember it, she thought grumpily. She looked up, and met Tarro's gaze. Their eye contact was only brief, but it lasted just long enough for them both to feel uncomfortable, and look away. Holly sighed quietly. She could feel Avaro's arms around her waist, but it wasn't as if he was comforting her, or looking after her. She thought briefly of her past, wondering if she could ever tell anyone about some of the things she'd done. She could feel Tarro watching her again. I wish I could remember where I know his name from, Holly thought. Her mind worked furiously, trying to place him. Of course! she thought suddenly, I remember now, he's the Mandalorian warrior that Kar told me about, I don't remember what she said he'd done, but she said he was one of the best warriors she'd ever seen. Chapter Two: Ryloth Tarro Blood stared into the dying embers of the camp fire, wishing, for perhaps the seven millionth time that day, that there was something he could do to help Holly. She didn't deserve to be treated the way he knew Avaro was treating her. Everyone knew Avaro was cheating on Holly. Even Holly knew. He sighed, got to up and walked over to the tent where Holly was sleeping, just to check if she was ok. And for an excuse to look at her. She's so beautiful, he thought as he opened the tent flap and his eyes fell on her face. And that was when he realised she was awake. She'd clearly been crying, and he noted there was still a tear on her cheek. "Holly?" he murmured, stepping into the tent, and sitting down next to her "whats wrong?" "Nothing.... nothing, I'm fine." Holly replied, but she didn't fool him. "Do you expect me to believe that? I can see you've been crying Holly." As he spoke, he stroked her cheek, wiping away her tears. "I.... I was thinking about Avaro." she managed, her voice barely a whisper. Tarro gritted his teeth and hoped she didn't sense his anger. "Don't think about him" he told her "go back to sleep Holly, and think about someone worthy of your thoughts." Even as he spoke, she was closing her eyes. He held her hand tightly as she fell asleep. Poor Holly, she deserves so much more than that waster can give her, Tarro thought to himself. He waited until Holly was fast asleep, before letting go of her hand and leaving the tent. Around half an hour later, Holly woke up again. Where am I? she thought, glancing around the tent. Then she remembered. She was on Ryloth, on a camping holiday with her best friend. She smiled. Tarro was so thoughtful, so kind, so sweet. Where was he anyway? The last thing she remembered, he'd been next to her. Holding her hand. She blushed slightly, remembering exactly how his hand had felt around hers. It had felt right somehow. Now you're delirious from lack of sleep or something, she thought, Tarro holding your hand felt right? Are you out of your mind!? She sighed, slid out of her sleeping bag and got out of the tent. Tarro was sitting with his back to the tent, gazing into the dying embers of the fire. Part of his hair glowed golden in the light from the fire. Holly felt her heart jolt slightly at the sight of him. "Hey" Tarro said, not evening turning around, Holly jumped, not realising Tarro knew she was out of the tent "still can't sleep Hol?" "Something like that. Got a lot on my mind." She replied. More than he realises, she thought. Holly sat down next to Tarro. "So. Are you ok?" she asked quietly. "Fine, I guess. Thinking about you.... ok, worrying about you." Tarro admitted quietly. She gave a little laugh, leaned over and took his hat from his head. "Hey!! Give that back!" he yelled, leaning over to try to take back his hat. "Nope." Holly giggled, rolling out of the way. "I'll make you give the hat back then. I'll tickle you into giving it back!" And before Holly could react, Tarro jumped on her, tickling her mercilessly. "Can I have my hat back yet?" he yelled over Holly's giggles. "No!" she squealed "no, its my hat now!!" Tarro stopped tickling her after a minute or two longer, and gazed at her as she struggled to stop laughing. Holly's so beautiful, he thought for maybe the hundredth time that day. Then he noticed something change in Holly. She had been lying on the floor, clutching his hat and giggling, when all traces of her melodious laugh vanished. Her eyes changed from being sparkling and happy, to surprise, slight annoyance, something else he didn't recognise and finally to the emotionless mask she used during fights and standoffs. Holly got to her feet hurridly, throwing his hat back to him and starting to walk away. "Holly?" he called after her "where are you going?" She glanced back at him, and he noticed once again how tired she looked. "For a walk. Alone." she said, with no emotion in her voice. Tarro watched as Holly walked away, he felt confused. What had just happened? Everything had been ok, better than ok even.... and suddenly everything had changed. He didn't know it at the time, but Holly Talon had just realised that she was in love with him.... Chapter Three: The Meeting Disaster "Once all the guests are here, you're guarding the front door, ok Kar?" Ka'rta Kryze nodded in reply to Holly Talon's question. She'd already been told seventeen times in the last half hour, but she wasn't about to push the issue. The boss was stressed, and when the boss was stressed, people who wound her up tended to lose limbs in a selection of painful ways. "Where is your sister anyway? She's supposed to be here by now." Holly sounded even more annoyed now. Ka'rta frowned. Did she tell the truth or did she lie? If she lied and was caught out, Holly would probably hang her from the wall as a decoration, if she lied and didn't get caught out, everything would be ok. But when dealing with Holly Talon, caution was advised, and it certainly wasn't a good idea to second-guess her reactions. Ka'rta settled for the truth. "She said she had a 'thing' to do, but she wouldn't tell me what, and she was looking at the floor the whole time." Holly frowned. Ka'rta scarpered to the front door, to welcome people and escape the growling she could hear coming from Holly. Holly growled quietly. That damn alliance senator! If she had any real power, that girl would have been sacked long ago. "What's the problem Holly?" A voice asked behind her. She jumped. It was only Tarro. Tarro. Her heart raced at the very thought of him. Don't think about your feelings for him at a time like this, she scolded herself. "Just Kar's sister again. She hasn't turned up." "Typical of Mini Mando's sister." Tarro agreed, using his nickname for Kar'ta which he knew always made Holly smile. It worked. Holly smiled fondly up at him, and touched his hand gently. "Yes. Well, Mini Mando's sister has just screwed up the entire set for the meeting." Holly muttered, tapping her foot against the tiled floor. Tarro winced slightly as Holly stalked off. He'd never seen her this tense before. He admired her. And she was certainly stunning, she looked so amazing in the lilac and gold dress she was wearing now, and she had looked wonderful in the armour she'd been wearing twenty minutes ago, and in every other outfit she'd ever worn. He blushed slightly as he thought that. "Oh and Tarro?" Holly called back across the room "Do try not to cause trouble!" Me? Cause trouble? I don't know what she means he thought. Holly settled herself on one of the sofas that lined the walls in the corner of the great hall. Why do I get the feeling something bad is about to happen? She thought to herself. She had barely thought that when Ka'rta Kryze came racing through the door, a look of pure panic on her face. Oh heck, what now!? Holly wondered. Ka'rta seemed uncapable of speech, but she replayed a message she'd obviously just recieved on her comlink. The message said that Holly's daughter Kara had been taken. Everyone in the room froze. Pure silence filled the air. Holly seemed incapable of moving, let alone speaking. Holly's eyes filled with tears. Tarro walked quietly across the room, sat down next to her and her took her nearest hand in his. Holly jumped to her feet, making Tarro let go of her hand in surprise. She raced to the door, stopping only to grab her hat and blasters. Holly would have been out of the door and away, abandoning the meeting to its fate, but as she rushed through the door, she crashed into a guest of honor who was on his way in. There was a split second of embarrassed silence, before Satine Starhunter stepped forwards and greeted the guest, while Talanna Clara-Talon pulled her younger sister back inside. "Holly! I know you're worried-" "Worried!? WORRIED!? Have you ANY idea how I feel right now!? "Ok, ok, I get it. Just don't shout at me. But think before you run out on us! Weren't you just complaining about Mesh'la running out on us!? And think about Kara. I know you are thinking about Kara, but what I mean is think about what she would want you to do here. She would want you to be strong, and brave. She would want you to go through with this meeting, and attempt a rescue afterwards." Holly closed her eyes briefly. Talanna was right. Unsure of what to say or do, Holly sank down on a nearby sofa, put her head in her hands and started to cry. Tarro came rushing over, shooing Talanna away, and trying his best to comfort Holly. He held her close until she stopped crying. After that, things moved quickly, Holly hurridly made herself look presentable, Tarro, Talanna and the others tried to get the guests organised, making sure people who were more likely to fight were standing a long way away from each other. Finally, everything was ready. Talanna stepped forwards, making a short speech of her own, and introducing Holly's speech. Around half way through her speech, Holly finally lost her temper with a small group of clones, that had been making unwelcome interuptions. The first to notice her growing annoyance was Talanna. She watched her sister closely. Holly's eyes, which hadn't quite faded back from the black colour they turned when she was angry, started to darken once again. A friend of Holly's, who was standing to her right, said, very pointedly, "Be quiet and let the lady finish her speech." but still the clones shouted out their opinions without being asked. Two minutes later, Holly finally lost her temper with the clones. "Would you kindly shut up before I use your heads as target practise!?" She snapped, tapping her blaster to add meaning to her point. "Point taken." muttered one of the clones. Holly smirked slightly, before continuing her speech. After a minute or two, Ka'rta, who had been guarding the front door, hurried through to the back garden, muttering something about having heard some sort of noise there. Around five minutes later, Holly had just finished her speech. Everyone who had attended was clapping and cheering (a little nervously, Talanna noted, glancing at five clones near the front of the room). Holly was smiling, which was something, even if her smile did look a little forced. Tarro was standing by Holly, one hand stroking her face. Then Talanna noticed Holly's face change. Her smile faded and her eyes hardened into a mask of pure hatred. Tarro's hand dropped to his side. Talanna glanced round, trying to see what her younger sister had seen. There, in the door way, framed by the setting sun, stood Zoe Dawnray. "That was quite a speech, my dear sister. Such a shame it was all a pack of lies." A cold, commanding voice said. Everyone in the room stopped. Holly was the first to break the silence, her face a deathly pale, her hands shaking, something close to fear in her eyes "Why are you.... how are you here?" she managed "shouldn't you be somewhere far away, so I don't kill you for what you've done!?" "Ah.... you mean the prisoner. Don't worry, Jasmine is taking care of everything." Zoe was clearly enjoying herself now. Holly stumbled backwards and sat down heavily on the sofa behind her. "What do you mean?" she managed, her voice barely a whisper but somehow the entire room heard her "What do you mean, Jasmine's taking care of everything?" "Exactly what I said: Jasmine is taking care of everything." Zoe turned to the rest of the room, making sure to make eye contact with everyone present, before continuing to speak "She says she believes in fair chances for everyone, then why does she oppose me? They call her 'Pure Heart' but what is gold about someone who refuses to support her own sister? My sister is tricking you! Open up your eyes and see her for the fool she really is!" And that was then the fight started. The clones, mandalorians, twi'leks and all of the alliance's supporters all rushed forwards, trying to get at Zoe. "STOP!!" Satine Starhunter's voice was heard loud and clear by everyone, even over the shouting. The entire room fell silent. "You know the rules" Satine continued "no fighting in the house!" No sooner had she said that, did she realise how it must have sounded. And anyway, she thought, who in their right mind will respect the rules at a time like this!? Zoe stepped forwards. "Holly. I have a deal for you." Holly looked up. No one in the room had ever seen her look so defeated. No one spoke for a minute or so, until, in a very quiet voice, Holly addressed first Tarro, then Zoe. "Kar hasn't yet returned, Tarro, check the back garden. And Zoe, do what you like. Just deliver my daughter back to me, safe and well, and you can have all the money you want." An evil smile spread across Zoe's face. Talanna seemed to be having a hard time keeping in control of her anger. "You're going to let her do this!? You're going to let her have just what she wants!? You're going to fund her next evil plot against you - against our family!?" Holly was silent for a long time. Everyone in the room waited for her to speak. Zoe broke the silence."Well sister? Are you going to pay me or not?" Holly stood up, and met her sister's gaze, her eyes burning with anger. "No. I will not pay. And you will return my daughter." "I will not!" "You will." "Think about it Holly. Your daughter is already dead." Whatever Holly would have said in reply, which would undoubtledly be rude, was cut off by Tarro rushing in from the back garden, Ka'rta's helmet in one hand. "I found this in the fountain." was all he said as he placed the helmet in the centre of the table. Holly stared down at her friend's helmet for a long moment. Then she looked up, straight into Tarro's eyes "Get that Togruta out of here." she said, her voice tired, and angry. Talanna, Tarro, Satine and Zara Adeptsword obeyed, making sure that Zoe was firmly ejected, once and for all. Holly sat alone in a corner, lost in her misery. Chapter Four: Together Holly Talon sighed. She was not in the best of moods. But Tarro was right, she did need some time to relax away from the war, and everything else that was happening within her family. And anything for a reason to spend more time with Tarro. Tarro had been so kind to her just lately. He likes me, she thought to herself, I know he likes me. The way he feels has been obvious since I met him. And I love him, I know that now. She tidied her hair, which had, as usual, escaped from its complicated style. She looked around, and saw Tarro sitting quietly in a corner, watching her. "I didn't know you were there." she commented. He smiled, and Holly was once again reminded of just how lovely he was. "I noticed." As Tarro spoke, he stood up and walked over to Holly. "You look amazing." He told her with an almost shy smile. Holly blushed. "Uh.... thank you Tarro." she mumbled, unable to look into his eyes, and instead she simply stared at the floor. Tarro grinned at her, noticing the change in her. She'd seemed a lot quieter since the trip to Ryloth. At that moment, Holly looked up, and Tarro noticed how tired she looked. "Come here" he ordered her, pulling her close. Holly laughed softly. "Did I have a choice?" she asked. "No.... no, not really." Tarro spoke quietly. Holly trembled slightly as Tarro traced the shape of a scar on her cheek. "You're beautiful, you know that, right?" he murmured. Holly smiled up at him, her eyes fixed on his. She did not reply, but simply leaned towards him, wrapping her arms round his neck and kissing his mouth. When Holly pulled away from him, it took Tarro a minute or two to regain the powers of speech, and when he did, he stumbled over his words so much that Holly actually laughed. At last, however, he managed a full sentence "whoa.... what was that for?" he asked softly. Holly smiled up at him, and he felt her arms still wrapped around his neck, and he could feel her running her fingers through his hair. "I love you Tarro." she whispered. Then she kissed him again. Before he fully realised what he was doing, Tarro was returning her kiss. For a few wonderful moments, he was lost in her, then Tarro remembered that Holly was in a relationship, and he pulled away from her. "No" he said quietly "no. This isn't right. You're with Avaro. Stop messing with me Holly." Tears filled her big blue eyes. "I'm not messing with you" she managed "Avaro and I split up.... I didn't think it was fair, being with him, but being so in love with you. And everyone knows that he wasn't being faithful to me. I couldn't watch you suffering any more Tarro. Anyone could see how you feel for me. And I love you, I can't hide that anymore." Tarro looked down at Holly, who seemed so small and lost in his arms, he gazed deep into her beautiful blue eyes, and he could see the powerful, heart-melting mixture of pain, almost certainly related to her current family disaster, sadness (well her daughter had been killed on the orders of her sister not so long ago), and love. Deep, passionate love. "Don't talk anymore." he said, his voice barely a whisper. And then they were lost in each other, kissing deeply, never wanting to be apart. They spent the day together, and as they sat watching the sun set on Ryloth, Holly told Tarro of her past, something she rarely told anyone. Tarro held her and comforted her, telling her that was sure her parents would be proud of her. Then he told her about his life, just enjoying the fact that she was sitting there with him, listening, taking in his every word. "I like it here" Holly murmured after they'd sat in silence for a while, she could feel his arms tight around her waist. It felt good, it felt right, as if this was where she was supposed to be. She could sense Tarro's pleasure as she snuggled up close to him, and spoke again "I like being here with you." "You're so sweet Holly" Tarro looked deep into her eyes as he spoke "you're so beautiful.... ever since we first met, I've been so happy.... because of you. Your face.... torturing my dreams at night. I've been unable to sleep because your face was filling my dreams, dreams so vivid they seemed so real.... but now you're here with me.... and that is better than any dream ever could be." Holly was about to reply when her wrist comm bleeped. "Typical" she muttered "just typical." Tarro grinned as her tone became a little less annoyed as she spoke into the comm link. "Hello?" "Holly, you have to get back here now!" Ka'rta Kryze's voice snapped at them. "Zoe's taken Kat!" "We're coming, hang on and don't do anything foolish!" Before Ka'rta could object, Holly turned off her comm link. "Come on Tarro, we've got to go." She said, starting towards their ship. Chapter Five: Rescuing Katrina And The Disaster On The Cruiser Ka'rta Kryze took a deep breath, and looked around the hangar of the enemy's ship. To her left stood the mission leader/planner/whatever you wanted to call her, Holly Talon. Ka'rta knew Holly was trying to appear strong, and she also knew Holly was desperately trying to hide her pain. Well Holly's daughter had just been killed by the person they were hoping to avoid, even though they were on said Togruta's ship. Over to Holly's left was Talanna Clara-Talon, one of Holly's sisters, a gold-skinned Twi'lek, who, like Holly, was dressed in a close fitting beskar'gam, bounty hunter type hat with beskar boots and gloves. Talanna was more interested in her politics than fighting, but she didn't mind a good fight. Provided the opponent was a good challenge. To Ka'rta's right was Tarro Blood. Tarro was the only male on the team, one of Holly's body guards, and also Holly's boyfriend. The final member of the team, the Togruta Zara Adeptsword, was hurridly climbing from their shuttle. Ka'rta grinned as she noticed Tarro glance at Holly. Tarro was clearly worried about Holly, and Ka'rta didn't blame him. Holly was obviously suffering because of what had happened. Zoe Dawnray smirked. Everything is proceeding according to plan, she thought, for someone who is supposed to be clever, that woman (Holly) sure is stupid. She crossed to a control panel and flicked a button on the panel, then, after considering it for a minute, she raised a blaster and shot the control. "There's no going back now." She whispered "Its all or nothing. And the only way out for Holly Talon," she spat Holly's name "is death. Or being disgraced so badly she wishes she were dead." The smirk on the evil Togruta's face widened. The small band of mercenarys were not getting along wonderfully well. Holly had become even more tense and snappy as they neared the cell where little baby Katrina was being held. Tarro was trying to stop the others from doing or saying anything that would annoy Holly, but, Ka'rta thought, even breathing seemed to be winding up Holly. Focus, Ka'tra told herself. You have to get your baby sister out of here. Ka'rta gritted her teeth. More rested on this mission that had rested on any mission she'd ever gone on. Talanna was being uncharacteristically quiet. Usually she could talk a Rancor into sitting down to have a cup of tea in a very civilised manner, but today, Ka'rta doubted that Talanna could argue with her twin sister Mesh'la for even five minutes. I hope Mesh'la's ok, she thought, suddenly remembering that sister was making a speech to the Felucian government today. Of course she's ok! The more confident side of her mind snapped, she could argue anything into submission, and aunty Jazzy will look after her, now focus on your mission. Focus on saving Katrina! Holly Talon gripped her blasters, and thought several swear words. They all knew what was would be round the next corner. And they all knew it would be Zoe Dawnray. Holly turned, and nodded at the other members of the group. They nodded back, understanding completely what was about to happen. They rounded the corner, and, sure enough, Zoe Dawnray stood before them, her arms folded, her face twisted into an icy smile. "So predictable." Both Holly and Zoe spoke at the same time. Had the situation not been so desperate, Ka'rta would have laughed at that. A figure blurred into focus behind Holly, who didn't notice the force ghost of her own daughter, she didn't even sense it. Zoe grinned again, and evil, icy smile. She's planned something, Ka'tra thought, and if I know Zoe, then we aren't going to like it. There was a slight noise from the shadows, Ka'tra glanced round. Something bad was going to happen, she just knew it. It was then that Talanna muttered a curse, for no apparant reason. Five seconds later they knew though, as several of Zoe's finest warrior droids leapt from the shadows, armed to the teeth. And behind them stood a black-cloaked figure. Anne Lillia Secura. There was silence and stillness for a split second, before the fight commenced. Ka'rta, Zara and Tarro fought the droids, Talanna was fighting Anne, and Holly faced Zoe. Ka'rta defeated the two droids that had been attacking her fairly easily, and, without any other droids noticing her, she unlocked Katrina's cell door. Sure enough, her baby sister was inside, asleep. She lifted up little Katrina, hugging the little child for a moment. "Time to get you back to safety." she whispered, before thinking that no where was safe these days, not with the list of enemies that Holly had. As Ka'rta emerged from the cell, her eyes travelled instantly back to the fight, or what was left of it. All of the droids had been destroyed, Zoe and Anne had been backed into the wall. At that moment, Ka'rta's eyes flicked across to the view screens, for no apparant reason. Zoe, her hands bound, followed Ka'rta's gaze. An evil smile spread slowly across her face. A look of recognition passed across Anne's face. "You did it then." "Yes...." Zoe's voice was an evil hiss "Yes.... I set the trap. The end is near." That was when the ship smashed into Holly's palace. A series of explosions rocked the ship, and the lights over their heads shattered. In the comotion, the only person who didn't scream was Zoe. Instead, she remarked, "Some rescue mission. More like a disaster. And this is only the start." This is not going to be fun, Ka'rta thought. And she was right. The ship that barely stopped moving before Holly was on her feet, shouting out orders. Some rescue mission. And we all know this is the start of something much, much worse, thought Ka'rta. Just what has Zoe got planned!? I only wish we knew, then we wouldn't be here. In The Palace Holly would never really know how she managed to get from the remains of the ship into the wreck that she barely recognisied as her own home. Her once-grand palace, a gift from a friend, lay as a ruined wreck around her. She shivered as she looked around, despite the nearing flames. Zoe had deliberately piloted the cruiser into the palace. Her beautiful home was beyond salvation. She didn't like to think about what the death toll of this 'accident' would be. What is it about my sisters that makes them want to kill me? Holly wondered, thinking of Anne, Talonia (who had now made her relationship with the traitor Shaun Bewley very obvious) and finally of Zoe. There had been so many plots in the past, Zoe had killed their brothers, made her look like a fool in front of important guests, killed her little daughter Kara, taken Kar and Kat.... and now this. Whatever the great plot was this time. And Holly was sure that wrecking her home was going to be the easiest part of this for her. "Holly?" Tarro said softly, touching Holly's arm "Are you ok?" She looked up, into his eyes. Tarro saw the tears that she tried to blink back. "Hey, don't cry!" He murmured, wiping the tears from her face "Now isn't the time to cry, you need to be strong to beat her." Holly felt as if everyone and everything else had faded away when Tarro looked at her, and she was so lost in his emerald green eyes, that she barely heard his words but found herself nodding anyway. Zoe resisted the urge to kick Talanna when the Twi'lek poked her sharply in the ribs with her blaster. She comforted herself with the thought that Talanna would be sharing the same unfortunate fate as Holly. Perhaps Talanna wasn't in so deep as Holly, but she was just as corrupt. As far as Zoe was concerned, the alliance for peace leaders had it coming. They deserved what she'd got planned. Or did they? Did they deserve more than this? A commotion from outside what looked like the remains of the front entrance interupted her thoughts. Several harrassed-looking guards came rushing in, one of them muttering a string of expletives. The other two seemed to be involved in an argument over who should tell Holly the 'bad news'. They've figured it out, thought Zoe, struggling not to smirk. Its all down to me now. I have to keep them here for exactly the right amount of time thought the Togruta. "Stop arguing and tell me what's going on!" Holly snapped at the guards. "Well....uh....we've just checked the tank shed....and reports suggest that our forces....have been ordered to attack the capital.... our forces are marching on Lessu." Dead silence filled the room. A triumphant smile spread across Zoe's face. She had won and everyone in the room knew it. No one knew how Holly was going to react, and no one wanted to be in her firing line. No one moved, other than Tarro, who leant over, and removed Holly's blasters from her. They were in deep enough as it was, without having a murder on their hands. Holly stepped over to Zoe. When she spoke, her voice was as cold as a particularly cold winter on Orto Plutonia. "I cannot believe the depths you are prepared to sink to, to hurt me." Zoe's smile widened, and Tarro felt an irrational urge to punch Zoe. "You must realise that whatever you do, your life as a free woman is at an end." Zoe's words were directed at Holly. "To all intents and purposes, you have just attempted to overthrow your own best friend." "No one will believe that the alliance and I are behind this!" "Not the alliance, no.... but you. There have been reports in the press recently about your 'power-hungry and manipulative ways'." "The reports are false!" Talanna broke in "You should know that, because I'm sure it was you that got them out there in the first place!" "Such venomous words, sister." Zoe drawled. "Would you not think that someone who values the lives of others would be a little more careful in her dealings with someone who has everyone last one of you outsmarted, and your futures planned down to the last detail?" "You are lying! No one will believe this is true, no one!" Ka'rta Kryze and Talanna spoke together. "Idealists! You're all the same! As a 'realist', I know better than to been taken in by your ideals, which, although they may sound good, are impossible in practise!" As Zoe spoke, Holly wrenched Talanna's blaster from her sister's grip, and aimed at Zoe. "Sometimes idealism can work, if its leaders are strong enough. That's what its all about. Strength. And learning from your mistakes. No one in this room is perfect, least of all myself, we have all, I am sure had our moments in which the dark side has offered us more than the light. In the ultimate battle, it is those who keep to their beliefs, those who stick to their principles, that are the strongest, and when it comes down to it, the winners." Holly fired the blaster in her hand, and Zoe Dawnray was gone. Once again, the room was silent, save for the clattering of Holly letting the blaster drop to the floor. Then, after a minute or two, Holly spoke again. "Come on, we have to get out there. We have to stop the alliance army meeting the Twi'lek army. We have our duty yet to do." Battle Of Ryloth (freedom's end) Throughout the short flight to the army, Holly couldn't help repeating one thought over and over again: it is the end, everything I have worked for is gone. Don't be so negative, she scolded herself, in the privacy of her head. She heard a grumbling sound behind her. Ka'rta again. "How many times have I to tell you to be quiet!? For the millionth time, keep out of the fighting as much as you can, if you have any respect for your baby sister!" Ka'rta made a slight growling noise. "If you don't mind me asking, but what exactly is the plan?" asked the one person Holly was least likely to shout at: Tarro Blood. "There isn't a plan yet. We need assess the situation first." "Holly, there is two armies down there, there is only ten of us." Talanna pointed out, trying to be helpful. And failing. "No need to remind me! What do you think I'm thinking about, other than shooting you!?" Talanna took the hint and shut up. Finally the small group hovered above the alliance army. To Holly's horror, a Twi'lek army was heading straight for them. "Uh.... now can I ask what the plan is?" Tarro asked nervously. Holly did a few quick sums in her head, then turned to face her group. "By my thinking we have about five minutes to turn the alliance army round and get out of here before the Twi'leks get in range. If we fail, we're all dead." "Turn the army back!? And how do you propose to turn back an army programmed by someone who wants you dead!?" Zara was incredulous. "There might be a commander with half a brain left down there, and we have to try." Holly replied. She glanced at her seven body guards, her sister and her best friend. "Tarro, Ka'rta, Talanna and Zara, come with me. The rest of you, stay in the air. Warn us if you spot something worrying." The guards nodded. Holly and her group landed on the ground in front of the advancing alliance army. "Sure you're ok Holly?" Tarro asked quietly. Holly nodded and took a deep breath. However she looked at it, all she could see was imminent defeat. Holly was about to speak when the entire first row of tanks each took a pot-shot at her. Ka'rta, Zara and Talanna activated their jetpacks easily enough, flying out of the way. Tarro also got away easily, Holly almost got to safety, but a stray shot hit her foot. She shouted a steam of expletives. "Holly!" Tarro shouted "Are you ok!?" "Fine!" Holly called back, but the pain in her foot made her doubt that a little. And then the Twi'leks arrived on the scene. Chapter Six: Holly: Prison And Rescue Category:Blog posts